<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wager by Queen_of_the_Ruckus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018758">The Wager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus'>Queen_of_the_Ruckus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explanations, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagus and Maduke walk into a bar- No, wait! Guys, this is serious!</p><p>Short chapters covering the 'plot' to assassinate Raizel and Muzaka.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cadis Etrama Di Raizel &amp; Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Lagus Tradio &amp; Maduke, Muzaka &amp; Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Muzaka/his wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first of their secret meetings was brief. Not five minutes into the discussion on toppling their respective political leaders, and Maduke had already resumed his traditional posturing about werewolf strength. For as much as he despised his lord and hoped to play a part in the man’s undoing, Lord Muzaka was still a credit to the species in terms of his extraordinary strength and skill. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet you five of these pieces of human currency that Lord Muzaka would win in a fight against the Noblesse.”</p><p> </p><p>Lagus paused for a moment, already regretful of his decision to associate even briefly with the werewolf. “Alright, I accept.” </p><p> </p><p>In truth, Lagus was not certain that meeting with Maduke was a wise use of his time. He had thus far done nothing to prove his value in creating or carrying out any sort of intricate plan, and while he might make a worthwhile pawn, bringing Maduke in on his assassination plot towards the Noblesse was looking to be more liablility than asset.</p><p> </p><p>Lagus was not stupid. He knew that the value of the coins in Maduke’s hand was nominal at best, even amongst impoverished human populations. But he held no doubt as to the strength of his Noblesse. To win the wager would be to silence the impudent no-title werewolf, to put in the last word in the age-old argument about which species was the strongest. And my, how he would love to put an end to such inelegant posturing.</p><p> </p><p>And if they were successful in arranging such an encounter, who knew? Perhaps they might go into business together after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The details were hashed out roughly, and over an equally short period of time. Maduke would handle the scenario and the location, Lagus would ensure that the Noblesse was there at the appointed time.</p><p> </p><p>Having nothing further to discuss and no concrete plans to work with, the two quit each other’s company, each with research to conduct and scheming to attend. They agreed to meet up again in ten years’ time. </p><p> </p><p>Maduke went home to investigate Lord Muzaka, hoping to find someone he could use to set the man into such a rage that he would think nothing of engaging with the Noblesse. Among their own people, the only company he seemed to permit was Garda’s, and that woman was an enigma. Loyal to a fault and in all probability infatuated with her Lord, but as of yet bearing no pups for all of her effort. In fact, Muzaka seemed to pay no special attention to the attractive young female at all, even going so far as to avoid her company for several years at a time. An obvious slight. But even so, she could not be persuaded to provide any sensitive or compromising information on her lord.</p><p> </p><p>Other than Garda, the only company Lord Muzaka sought out was that of the Noblesse.</p><p> </p><p>Lagus returned to Lukedonia to monitor him. The man seemed to hold no personal relationships at all. The Lord seemed to hold some sort of clout with Sir Raizel, but the Lord was not a piece that could be used in their game. The Noblesse accepted the company of Lord Muzaka when he saw fit to visit, but other than that he showed no particular interest in anyone.</p><p> </p><p>So Lagus set about creating a relationship, hoping to use it to draw out the Noblesse when the time came. And Edian was already sitting in the palm of his hand, would have been willing even if she hadn’t. Lagus bade her to visit annually, making her intent clear with such frequency that it bordered on scandalous. He pranced Edian before Raizel, flaunted her good looks, even attempted to make Raizel sweat by compelling her to reach out and <em> touch </em>him. None of this garnered any sort of reaction. </p><p> </p><p>When Lagus returned to their meeting place, it was with the prideful anxiety that he would have to admit to his own failure. He had been unable to find or engineer any potential motivation that could be used to incite a conflict between the two.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Maduke bore a similar report.</p><p> </p><p>Maduke frowned into the worn wood counter of the bar, running a hand through his lank brown hair. Lagus gazed with a quiet intensity at the wall behind the bar, his seriousness further creasing the lines in his face, the outward expression of how he felt under the weight of the Lord’s decree that Nobles must keep to themselves on lonely Lukedonia. Withered.</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, both men snapped to attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, now that I think of it, the only person Lord Muzaka ever spends any time with willingly is… the Noblesse.” Maduke’s mouth hung slightly open and his brow creased, his mind still working through the scattering of clues and not quite having arrived at his destination.</p><p> </p><p>“The Noblesse only tolerates the company of the Werewolf Lord,” Lagus contributed, his own thoughts already having found their way there. His propriety was such that he did not feel inclined to connect the dots aloud. </p><p> </p><p>Long moments passed between them in silence. Eventually, the match lit behind Maduke’s eyes as well, and he startled straighter. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you don’t think-”</p><p> </p><p>Lagus eyed his co-conspirator in disdain. “The Noblesse and the Werewolf Lord are in a relationship. Yes, it appears to be the most likely scenario. We should observe them more carefully and discuss this again.”</p><p> </p><p>Maduke left in a state of shock. Lagus was thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>For all of their petty schemes, uncovering such a relationship between the Noblesse and the Lord of werewolves might pose a more urgent threat than he had anticipated. It would mean much more than a forfeit to their wager. If the two were to use pieces of their soul to create a child of similar caliber… But was such a hybrid even possible?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A light and a puzzle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When next they met, both parties were positively bristling with excitement. (Or at least, Lagus was as ‘bristling’ as any proper Noble deigned to be. Maduke was the only one visibly displaying his emotions.) Both sat down at the bar, shooting each other lofty, secretive looks. Each withholding their news until the other had given theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lagus decided that it was beneath him to wait patiently for anything that his companion might find important to say. “I have good news! The Noblesse and the Werewolf Lord are not in a romantic relationship. Our wager may continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you find out??” Maduke sounded more disappointed than enlightened. </p><p> </p><p>“A human moved in with him recently. The man is a nuisance, and when we tried to have him removed, the Noblesse stepped in to intervene. They were formally bonded almost immediately following the incident. As much as I would have preferred to prevent it, such a bond rules out an intimate relationship with Lord Muzaka. We do not have to prepare for such a united front.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Maduke offered, his own enthusiasm for the conversation returning. He tilted his head back loftily and smirked. “And here I thought you meant you’d heard about Lord Muzaka’s wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Lagus eyed the werewolf with interest for perhaps the first time in all of their acquaintance. “You’ve arranged for Lord Muzaka to take a partner? I must admit that I did not expect such an active hand from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Maduke scoffed audibly, struggling to keep his surprise at the undue credit from showing through in his voice and adopting instead, a mantle of false pride. “I was saving the best part for last, but it seems that our news is similar in this respect. Lord Muzaka’s wife is also human.” To lend himself credibility and cement Lagus’s assumptions about his involvement he added, “I selected her myself and groomed her to be tempting.”</p><p> </p><p>“A human was a wise choice. It will surely be easier to incite violence from Lord Muzaka when his partner is involved, and a human will be simple to manipulate. For my own part I will have to separate the Noblesse from his Bonded for the duration of their conflict, but I believe that this is possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Notify me when your plan is in place and I will make the necessary arrangements. I cannot persuade the Noblesse to harm an innocent or engage in a fight against one who has not transgressed against power, but I can place him between Lord Muzaka and whatever you come up with to aggravate him. I am optimistic that such a scenario would result in the fight we desire.”</p><p> </p><p>Maduke nodded in agreement, quietly mulling over these developments. The bartender returned with their drinks, a busty, dark haired daughter of the establishment’s proprietor. Out of the corner of his eye, Maduke appraised her. Humans must indeed be tempting, for two such powerful entities to indulge themselves in their company.</p><p> </p><p>The light played interesting games with the shadows in her hair and on her skin. A single dark beauty mark graced the skin above her clothing, teasing of what lay beneath. Something inside him panged with an unfamiliar longing as he watched her slap away the trespassing hand of another patron, her scathing insult quickly embarrassing the man to the point where he was forced to repent.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly remembering Lagus’ presence, Maduke coughed into his hand and quickly looked away, puffing himself up and donning his best approximation of prideful disdain. “I can’t believe that Lord Muzaka would sink so low. Mating with a human only shows that we are right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. The Noblesse has surely fallen far to have chosen such company.” Lagus kept his gaze trained against the wall behind the bar, grateful to his superior speed in movement that his own observation of the barmaid had gone unnoticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Muzaka is a terrible husband.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lagus and Maduke sat silently at the bar, sipping at their drinks and reliving their failures. Almost too shocked to accept them.</p><p> </p><p>It simply didn't make sense. </p><p> </p><p>An ‘undisclosed’ marriage, especially one outside of the species, implied a strong bond. It followed that there should have been a protectiveness for the weaker party, as well. </p><p> </p><p>Maduke had done his part, having Lord Muzaka's wife slaughtered in a conflict with humans, hoping to draw out his ire. Lord Muzaka had been visiting the Noblesse's manor when it happened (all according to plan) and yet he hadn’t even noticed. Frankenstein had even been away from Lukedonia at the time, on a trip to the human world to procure supplies, and how often did <em> that </em>happen? It had all been so neatly arranged.</p><p> </p><p>Maduke scratched absently at the wood of the bar as he tried to come up with some excuse for why his plan hadn’t been successful, head held high to preserve his dignity. Lagus had approved of it, after all. "I had assumed that Lord Muzaka's long and frequent absences were for the purpose of throwing us off of the trail, but… It would seem as though they'd actually broken up?"</p><p> </p><p>"It seems probable that Lord Muzaka was making use of the human for the sake of creating a child." Lagus went quiet, contemplating the possibility that the Noblesse might hold similar motivations. </p><p> </p><p>The daughter had thus far been left alone, as werewolf genes were dominant, and their pack could always use strong females. Once she was grown, she'd make a fine addition, though Maduke had hoped he might turn her against Muzaka and perhaps raise her as his own.</p><p> </p><p>Maduke grimaced at this, his ambitions for adoption crumbling like so many city walls. "Perhaps Lord Muzaka only returned to them because he owed his estranged spouse support for their child." </p><p> </p><p>Lagus could only nod his agreement. Children were created at great expense to their parent. It wasn’t logical to abandon one that still held a purpose.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't help but overhear…" A flush-faced man of far too many drinks ambled over and slapped both immortals heartily on the back, "That you seem to be having a spot of trouble with a woman. My wife left me too, you see. Shacked up with the blacksmith's apprentice and carried on as though our children were his. Perhaps you might join me in a dri-" </p><p> </p><p>Lagus sent him away immediately and effortlessly. Out the door and quickly down the lane, walking with no permission to ever stop. He turned back to Maduke as though that hadn't just happened. "Lord Muzaka is an abysmal leader. We should have anticipated that he would be a subpar partner as well." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>